Will you be my lover?
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: Going up to earth, finding a mate and living happily ever after. Sounds easy enough right? Wrong. It takes a lot more effort to get what you want especially when your mates are stubborn and wants nothing to do with you. Their plan was, find a worthy mate, bond the person to them then go back home, but the plan doesn't goes at smoothly as hoped.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : I'm so sorry for the long wait, I never ment to abandon my account for so long again. Its just that I haven't really been motivated to write anything for a while. **_

_**Here is the long awaited rewritten version of my first yaoi story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

_Tou-Chan! Okaa-San!" A small four-year old Naruto screamed as he watched his older brother hurt their mother and father._

_"Onii-Chan! Please stop it! Your hurting them! Please stop it!" The small Naruto shouted with hot tears touring down his face._

_The black haired teen stopped his movement and glared down at the small boy who had a pair of fox ears on top of his head and nine tails coming out from his behind._

_"Shut it you Dobe, You're the reason this is happening. You were never supposed to happen, your birth was a mistake! Why do you think everyone hates you!? You're a filthy half breed, You are nothing to us, half breeds aren't meant to rule a kingdom. It is your fault, It's your fucking fault that Okaa-san and Tou-chan deserves this fate." Naruto's older brother hissed at him._

_Naruto just sobbed harder. "Please Onii-Chan! Just tell me what you want! I'll do anything!" He shouted._

_A wicked smirk appeared on the older boy's face._

_"Anything you say?" He asked as he walked over to a sobbing Naruto._

_Naruto Nodded slowly. "Yes, as long as you don't hurt Okaa-San and Tou-Chan anymore." He sniffed._

_The older boy kneel next to Naruto and tilted his head up. He then leaned down so his lips were now brushing against Naruto's ear._

_"I'm not going to be the one who hurts them, you are." He whispered._

_Naruto's eyes widen. "Wh-What? No! I'm not going to hurt them!" He shouted stubbornly._

_"Well then, I guess you'll have a front row seat to our parent's death then." he said before he let go of Naruto and made his way back over to their parents who were laying knocked out on the ground._

_Naruto stared in horror as his older brother grabbed out an Ax._

_Naruto shut his eyes closed tightly not wanting to the image of his older brother cutting his parents into a million tiny pieces._

_Splat_

_The sound of blood Splattering blood echoed through the small dungeon like room._

_More, more and more. He could hear more of the blood splatter when his brother hit them with the weapon._

_He could hear every shattering bones in their bodies, He could hear everything._

_Then it stopped._

_He then felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He opened his eyes to only be met with his brothers blood-red blood lust filled eyes._

_His pale face had their parent's blood on it. He grinned and grabbed Naruto's small left hand._

_"Eat it." He said as he put something in Naruto's small hand._

_Naruto blinked in confusion then looked down at what he held._

_He let out a small cry and tried to pull his hand away from his brothers._

_In his small hand laid one of his parent's hearts._

_Fear filled The small boys eyes._

_"Eat it!" His brother shouted at him this time._

_"Wh-What?" He asked in surprise._

_His brother grinned. "Eat it or you will be next on my kill list." he said._

_Naruto swallowed a growing lump that was forming in the back of his throat._

**{Page Break}**

"Naruto?"

He blinked a few times before he noticed he was in the throne room, his head resting on hi arms that was crossed on the thrones armrest. He had fallen asleep.

"W-Wah?" He asked slightly confused as he rubbed his eyes.

"You fell asleep again, What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you sure your alright?" A voice asked.

He looked up and saw his cousin who was staring at him in concern.

Naruto let out a breath and stretched, getting out all the knots out of his back from sleeping like he was for who knows how long.

"I'm fine Gaara, I'm just tired." He said.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the black-haired demon.

"Your lying to me, I know you are. There is something wrong with you." He said as he walked over to him.

Naruto let out an irritated sigh.

"I told you I'm fine." He growled as he got up from his throne to only fall down the steps due to a lost of balance.

Gaara scoffed. "Fine my ass, there is something wrong with you, I'm taking you to Tsunade-Chan." He said as he lifted up the fallen prince bridal style.

Naruto's face flushed. "Hey! Put me do you faggot! People will get the wrong Idea!" He shouted as he struggled to get out of his cousin's grip.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "people already have the wrong idea." he said blankly as he tightened his grip on the prince, earning him a yelp.

"Ouch!" He shouted out in pain.

Gaara raised a brow but said nothing, knowing that his cousin will be too stubborn to answer his questions.

_Your time is coming that is why your acting like this. The same thing happened to Temari and Kankuro when they were still here._ Gaara thought to himself as he carried the raven haired prince to the doctor's quarters.

Once he reached there, instead of knocking on the door like anyone else would he kicked it down with very little force.

A woman with long blond hair tied in pig tails jumped and glared at the red-head.

"What the hell you little fucktard!? You owe me a new door!" she shouted angrily at him.

Gaara glared at her. "Do not speak to me like that you worthless mortal, unless you want to sleep with the dead tonight." He hissed.

A shiver went up her spine, then she finally noticed that the prince was being held by the red-head.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

Gaara walked over to one of the bed s and rested Naruto on it, who was yet again asleep.

"He has been acting weird. He has been a lot more tired then usual, a lot less hungry which is not normal for Naruto. He has had a lot more problems standing straight without falling and he has had a lot of mood swings." He said.

The woman who is known as Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"I see. I'll just have to run a few tests on him before I get to know what is exactly wrong with him." She said.

Without looking at her, he turned and walked over the exit.

"Very well, just don't take long, I will be in the throne room making sure that these idiots don't do anything stupid." He said before walking out.

Tsunade sighed and pitched the bridge of her nose.

"I may already know what is the matter with you, but I am not sure, I rather be safe and do tests on you then not doing any and end up being sorry." She muttered under breath before she got to work.

**{Page Break}**

Hours passed and Tsunade finally got an answer to why the prince was acting so weird.

"Well? What is it?" Gaara asked completely annoyed.

"We all know that mating season is coming up in a few weeks or so..." She started.

Gaara raised a brow. "So? What do that have to deal with anything?" He asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto's demon side is craving for a mate very badly, causing Naruto to be this way. If the demon do not get what it wants soon there is a chance that his demon side will come out and take over him or it will plain out kill him." She said.

Gaara raised a brow. "So your saying the only way to save him is if he gets a mate?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes." she said.

Gaara sighed. "Just great." He mumbled.

"So tell me, is your demon acting up in any strange way?" She asked.

"Other than being perverted no." He said flatly.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "I see." She said.

"So what are we suppose to do about Naruto? All the female mates are taken here." Gaara said.

"I noticed that, the only thing that I can think of is that you go to the mortal world and search for one. But that may be hard considering you are..well freaky looking monsters." She said.

Gaara glared at her. "Yes, But Naruto has those two gems that his parents left for him. Whenever a demon wears them around their neck, they are transformed into a human and can survive as long as the human blood in the gem doesn't run out, because when the blood of the human runs out then they are transformed back into a demon so we will have to hunt to keep the gem active." He said.

Tsunade stared at him. "That was the longest sentence I ever heard you say." she said with a smile.

"Hn."

Naruto stirred in his sleep and slowly sat up.

"Huh?" He said softly still half asleep.

"Good to see you awake finally Prince." Tsunade said with soft smile.

Naruto blinked slowly then slowly nodded.

"We will be leaving shortly." Gaara said.

Naruto looked over at Gaara in confusion.

"To go where?" He asked.

Gaara looked at him blankly. "To earth to find yourself a Mate." he said.

**{Page Break}**

_Hn. Why do I even bother attending this pathetic excuse of a school? These fools are only holding me back in life. I'm already Konoha High School's top student, so why do I still bother? This work is for those incapable of using their brain. I'm embarrassed that I haven't yet vacated the building._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in this seat in the back corner of the classroom. He liked to think that this would distance himself from the other, less capable members of class 2-A.

He was in the highest class of his year, and yet he still managed to exceed every member. The black-haired male had been offered school transfers, but he had figured that those schools would only underestimate him and his capabilities, and so decided to stay put at Konoha High School.

Life had always treated the boy too easily. He had hoped for bigger and wilder adventures than what he was already being given. After a lifetime of disappointment, Sasuke struggled to show much interest in anything. Which is why when it was announced during home room that class 2-A was to receive two new members, not even an eyebrow was raised by the Uchiha.

"Class, I would like to introduce our two newest students. Please, give a warm Konoha High welcome to Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara-" the teacher paused as he looked towards the red-haired, slim male in confusion. "Uh, might I ask what your last name is..?" The teacher whispered to Gaara, almost embarrassed. "That's irrelevant." He replied bluntly.

The teacher rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he returned to his original posture. "I'll be your teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Now, as seating goes, there's a place in the front next to Sakura-chan, Gaara, you can sit there."

Ignoring whatever was going on at the front of the room, Sasuke sat, looking out at the sky outside. _Why am I still here? This is pointless. _He thought to himself for the hundredth time that day.

Sasuke's attention was only attracted to the front at the mentioning of his name.

"Naruto, there's a space beside the antisocial Sasuke there at the back." Kakashi-sensei started laughing at his joke against Sasuke.

Instead of standing up and shouting insults back, he simply sat and let out a simple "Hn."

_So, I have to sit beside some probably illiterate new kid. I hope that for his sake, he knows how to work alone and keep his mouth shut._ Fortunately for Sasuke, Naruto sat down quietly and faced the front.

However, Sasuke noticed something that he refused to sit and accept.

Letting out a cough to attract the blonde's attention, Naruto turned to face Sasuke, and for the first time, their eyes met. So blue. Of course, he'll be one of these characters that love to stand out.

Sasuke sighed. "You're invading my personal space." He looked down to Naruto's elbow, which was brushing his own.

"You need to move across." Sasuke watched the reaction of the brightly dressed male beside him change from cool to annoyed.

"Listen, Sasuko. You've obviously never shared a desk before. This is what happens. Live with it." This annoyed Sasuke once again.

Nobody ever argued against him. Has he finally met his match?

"My name is Sasuke. Learn it, and don't get it incorrect. You and I are to avoid speaking, do you understand me?" Sasuke turned away before Naruto could answer.

_I don't care about his answer. I'll ignore him anyways. We will never have to speak, and I'll just act as though he isn't here-. _Sasuke was interrupted as Kakashi-sensei continued the class.

"Now, I have a special plan for this lesson. Firstly, though, I'd like to ask what everybody thought of the book I assigned you all?" Kakashi-sensei's mouth turned up into a grin from what Sasuke could see from under his mask.

"What did we all think of Make-Out Paradise?" He grinned. At that point, Sakura stood up from her seat, with a look of horror on her face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU ASSIGN YOUR STUDENTS THIS KIND OF BOOK!?" Other students shouted in agreement as Sasuke sighed and turned back towards the window, the only way for him to allow these lessons to pass by.

"Okay, okay. Let's not talk about that then. I'll explain today's lesson."

This was where Sasuke's plans for absolute solitude were to be ruined by a certain demon.

"Today's lesson is called **Get to know your partner! **I am going to give you all a questionnaire, and every questionnaire will be different for each pair. One pair will get the hate questionnaire, which involves questions as of what the other person dislikes. Another pair will get the like questionnaire, which is, of course, the near opposite of the hate questionnaire. There are questionnaires on favourite places, food, and people. There are some which I will keep quiet, as I don't want to ruin the surprise. Though, I will tell you all now; there is one questionnaire which I'm sure you will all hate me for if you were to receive it."

The whole class sat, tensions rising as they awaited the contents of this questionnaire, meanwhile, Sasuke sat out of his normal comfort zone, as horror filled his face at the thought of anything to do with the blonde idiot on his right.

"It's the **love interests** questionnaire!" Almost every student gasped in horror at the thought of their partner knowing their love secrets. Students shouted again at Kakashi-sensei, calling him a 'pervert'.

"That's right. Everything about what you look for in a potential partner, or, mate." Sasuke noticed how both new member of the class looked up at the word 'mate'. What are they thinking?

Almost every set of questionnaires had been handed out, and there was only one left. As Kakashi-sensei handed them to the two males, he gave them an amused stare, then turned away. Sasuke quickly looked down at his paper. On the front of the questionnaire, there were two words that stood out in pink bubble writing.

**LOVE INTERESTS**.

Sasuke glared over at his new partner, to find that to his surprise, he was grinning.

"I'm not interested in you, Sasuko. However, I'm happy we got this paper. Let's do this!" As Naruto began to open the questionnaire, Sasuke grabbed his wrist roughly.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke angrily. "Hey!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto sharply.

"It's Sasuke. Now, we are not doing this questionnaire. I have absolutely no intention of getting to know an idiot like yourself."

Almost as if luck was on Sasuke's side, the school bell rang to signify that the lesson was over.

"Now, before you all think that you don't have to do anything and you are let off the hook for not working, I'm happy to tell you all that this is your homework due for two days from now. You will have to arrange to see each other in your own time. I look forward to seeing you all then."

The students groaned as they filed out of the classroom, Sasuke also hurrying for the door.

He had barely made it down the stairwell before a blonde haired and blue eyed boy had caught up with him.

"Oi! Sasuke, or whatever. Let's do this now, because I'm eager to answer these-" Naruto was unable to finish, as by this point, the black hair and onyx eyed male had pinned him up against a wall.

"I thought I'd made this clear earlier. I have no intentions whatsoever to answer this stupid questionnaire. I don't care about you, and I don't want you prying in on my personal life. Leave me alone."

With that, Sasuke let go of Naruto and turned away, leaving an annoyed demon in the stairwell, anger bubbling inside of him.

* * *

**A/N That was the first chapter of the rewrite of my first SasuNaru story.**

**Sorry for any errors.**

**Hope you like it, please review and tell me how you liked it.**

**I already have the next chapter written up. **

**Give me 5 or so reviews and I'll update the next chapter sometime this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter .**

* * *

**(Back to Naruto before all that happened.)**

Naruto Blinked

And blinked

And blinked

And blinked.

"WHAT? GOING UP TO EARTH TO FIND A MATE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING GAARA!? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID OR SOMETHING?!" Naruto screamed at the poor red-head who just stared at Naruto blankly.

The red-head then narrowed his eyes. "Was that necessary? We are going to earth so we can both find a mate. Because Tsunade said if you don't get one soon, your demon will take control of you or just plain out destroy you, Now would you like to have you demon to destroy you or go to earth and find a mate?" He growled.

Naruto muttered some curses under his breath before sighing. He looked back up at Gaara and frowned.

"You know that us demons can't survive on earth long, we will eventually die." he said.

Gaara smirked at that, earning a shiver to go down Naruto's spine.

"Who said anything about going to earth in our demon forms?" He asked.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Gaara pulled out two glowing gems from his pocket.

"We wear these, When we do we are transformed into humans. We still have our power and speed but we are only allowed to use them when we have too. also, we have to keep human's blood in these gems to keep ourselves alive and to keep our transformation active. if not, well I think you know what will happen." He said.

Naruto just stared at the gems. "Those are my parent's. I remember they said that I could have them when I need to go get a mate of somewhat." He mumbled.

Gaara nodded as he walked over to his older cousin. He then put the blue gem necklace around his neck, and put the dark red necklace gem around his own.

"We will have to keep them on at all times." He said.

Naruto lifted the gem in his hand and stared at it. "We need to put some blood in it." He said as he looked over to Tsunade who stared at them blankly.

"NO NO NO! There is no way in hell I'm going to give you my blood." She shouted.

Naruto frowned. "Please Tsunade-Sama, Just this once I promise that I will give you something in return." He said.

Gaara nodded in reply.

Tsunade sighed in defeat them rolled up her sleeve. "You better give me something in return you brats." She hissed.

Naruto grabbed his gem and then Tsunade's arm.

"This is going to hurt a little." He warned before his fangs grew longer then they already were, and then bit down on Tsunade's arm earning a yelp out of her.

Blood dripped down Tsunade's arm and onto Naruto's gem.

It glowed a warm blue color and slowly the light surrounded Naruto's whole body.

He let go of Tsunade's arm as he transformed.

His black hair faded into white, before it turned bright golden yellow, His pale skin darkened into a tan, His blood-red slitted eyes turned into ocean blue eyes with normal circle pupils, His whiskers lightened, so they didn't look as real. His height shrunk down a few inches, Now only making him 5'10. His fangs shrunk down to normal human teeth and his claws turned to normal nails. His fox ears and tails disappeared in a bright orange light.

Then the light disappeared.

Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed with a oof.

"Man, I feel dizzy." he said.

Gaara chuckled. "Welcome to humanhood." he said as his gem glowed with Tsunade's blood on it.

Tsunade quickly grabbed some bandages and wrapped her arms up tight.

"You brats owe me big time!" She shouted.

Naruto chuckled and got up.

"Now the only thing that we need is some human clothing." Gaara said.

Naruto looked over at Gaara and shrugged.

"You look exactly the same you do when you're in your demon form, except the fangs, claws, and other demonic things." He said.

"Hn." Gaara said.

Naruto smirked and grabbed Gaara's wrist tightly in his tan hand.

"Well see you later Grandma!" He shouted before he ran out of the door dragging poor Gaara with him.

The blond woman sighed and shook her head. "What are we going to do with you Naruto?" She asked with a small smile on her lips before she got back to work.

**{Page Break}**

"Are you sure this is what human's wear? I mean Isn't this a little tight?" He asked as he pulled on his clothing.

Gaara sighed in annoyance.

"Do you have to complain about everything? You either wear that or go naked, Which one do you pick?" He asked.

Naruto just glared at him in response.

"I hate you." He growled.

"I love you too, get used to it." Gaara smirked.

Naruto was wearing a tight bany blue undershirt that shows off his abs, A tight pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places, A orange leather jacket over the under shirt then a pair of black and orange shoes.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

Gaara was wearing a black undershirt, black baggy jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket.

"Hey why do you get to wear all black?" Naruto whined.

"Because I would look gay if I wear bright colors." He said smirking.

"What about me?" He asked.

Gaara patted Naruto's shoulder. "you already look gay with that girly figure of yours." He said.

Naruto flushed. He then shrugged Gaara's hand off from his shoulder and glared at him.

"I do not. Now come on." He growled stomping away.

Gaara chuckled and followed the fuming blond.

"You look so odd with blond hair, I'm so used to you being a black head." He said.

Naruto growled in response.

[][][][][][][]

After a while Naruto broke the silence. "How are we going to get to earth?" He asked his cousin who was staring blankly in front of him like always.

"There is a portal a few miles away from the castle, we can go through there." He said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Hell No! I am not walking for miles and miles just to get to the damn portal." He growled crossing his arms.

Gaara turned to him and glared. "You don't have to go if you don't want too, but if you don't you'll only end up dying." He said.

Naruto frowned and bowed his head.

"The kingdom would be better off without me, My brother was right after all, No half demon is made to be the ruler of a kingdom." He said softly.

Gaara's eyes softened. he slowly walked up to Naruto and rested on of his hands on top of Naruto's head.

"Don't listen to that bastard, he only wanted you to feel bad so you would run away so then he could rule us, but to tell you the truth I think that you do a lot better job then your brother would ever have." He said softly.

Naruto looked up at Gaara with teary blue eyes.

"Really Gaara? you mean that?" He sniffed.

Gaara's eye twitched. "DON'T GET ALL MUSHY ON ME NOW YOU BAKA!" He snapped.

Naruto burst out laughing at his cousin's outburst.

"Ha ha. come on you fucking airhead." Gaara grumbled as he dragged Naruto away by his wrist like Naruto had done to him earlier.

Naruto just giggled in response.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Gaara's eye twitched. "No."

"Are we there yet?"

Gaara's eye twitched some more. "No."

"ARE WE THERE YET!?" Naruto screamed as he smirked at his annoyed cousin.

"No now shut the hell up before I poke your eyes out with a stick then force them down your throat." He hissed.

Naruto froze.

His eyes turned dull, void of all emotion.

_"Eat it!"_ The haunting voice screamed into his head.

Gaara noticed Naruto stopped, he turned around and saw Naruto standing there staring at nothing.

"Naruto?" He asked in confusion.

Naruto blinked a few times before shaking his head, he jogged up to Gaara and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that." he said.

Gaara just nodded as he continued to stare at the prince.

'Something is wrong with you and I want to know what it is even if it cost me my already dead life.' He thought.

After a few more hours of walking they got to the portal.

Naruto let out a breath. "Finally! After five fucking hours of fucking endless walking we are here! Thank you Kami!" He shouted.

earning a hard smack from Gaara.

"What the hell?" He hissed rubbing his now sore spot.

Gaara smirked before he walked up to the portal.

"My hand slipped." He said innocently.

Naruto glared at him before he ran towards Gaara who was smirking more.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted.

Gaara chuckled. "Do It, I'm already dead anyway so it won't make a difference." He said as he side stepped Naruto, causing Naruto to fly into the portal with a yelp.

Gaara shook his head. "Moron." He mumbled before he went into the portal himself.

**(time skip, to Kakashi's class.)**

"Class, I would like to introduce our two newest students. Please, give a warm Konoha High welcome to Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara-" the teacher paused as he looked towards the red-haired, slim male in confusion. "Uh, might I ask what your last name is..?" The teacher whispered to Gaara, almost embarrassed. "That's irrelevant." He replied bluntly. The teacher rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he returned to his original posture. "I'll be your teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Now, as seating goes, there's a place in the front next to Sakura-chan, Gaara, you can sit there."

Gaara looked over to the pink haired girl then back at Kakashi with a glare.

Without a word He made his way over to The girl name Sakura and sat down without a glace at the girl who he was sitting by.

Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, there's a space beside the antisocial Sasuke there at the back." The teacher Kakashi said.

Naruto stared blankly at him before he nodded. He slowly made his way over to the raven haired boy called Sasuke, once he got to his seat he plopped down and stared blankly at the teacher waiting for the lesson.

_God is all human school's here boring?_ He thought to himself with a silent sigh.

After a few moments The raven coughed to get his attention. With a mental eye roll Naruto turned and looked at him, onyx eyes meeting ocean blue.

"You're invading my personal space." He looked down to Naruto's elbow, which was brushing his own. "You need to move across." Naruto scoffed. "Listen, Sasuko. You've obviously never shared a desk before. This is what happens. Live with it." He said getting more annoyed by the second.

"My name is Sasuke. Learn it, and don't get it incorrect. You and I are to avoid speaking, do you understand me?" The raven haired boy said before turning away.

Naruto raised a brow and smirked. _Mm, Interesting boy I got here._ He thought.

"Now, I have a special plan for this lesson. Firstly, though, I'd like to ask what everybody thought of the book I assigned you all?" Kakashi-sensei's mouth turned up into a grin from what Naruto and Gaara could see from under his mask. "What did we all think of Make-Out Paradise?" He grinned. At that point, the Sakura girl stood up from her seat, with a look of horror on her face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU ASSIGN YOUR STUDENTS THIS KIND OF BOOK!?" Other students shouted in agreement as Sasuke sighed and turned back towards the window, Naruto just put on his fake cheery grin.

"Okay, okay. Let's not talk about that then. I'll explain today's lesson." Kakashi said.

Naruto dropped his grin and looked down at the desk tracing random markings with his finger.

"Today's lesson is called **Get to know your partner! **I am going to give you all a questionnaire, and every questionnaire will be different for each pair. One pair will get the hate questionnaire, which involves questions as of what the other person dislikes. Another pair will get the like questionnaire, which is, of course, the near opposite of the hate questionnaire. There are questionnaires on favourite places, food, and people. There are some which I will keep quiet, as I don't want to ruin the surprise. Though, I will tell you all now; there is one questionnaire which I'm sure you will all hate me for if you were to receive it."

Naruto tensed at this and glanced at the boy who sat next to him.

"It's the** love interests **questionnaire!" Almost every student gasped in horror at the thought of their partner knowing their love secrets. Students shouted again at Kakashi-sensei, calling him a 'pervert'. "That's right. Everything about what you look for in a potential partner, or, mate."

Naruto looked up from the desk and looked over at Gaara who looked back at him. They both gave each other a small nod before they looked at Kakashi.

After a few minutes all the papers were handed out, When Kakashi gave them their paper Naruto glared at him, but Kakashi just stared at them in amusement.

Naruto looked at the paper then mentally gagged. _Man I don't want to do this stuff_. He thought.

Naruto put on his fake grin once again, just before the raven haired boy glared at him.

"I'm not interested in you, Sasuko. However, I'm happy we got this paper. Let's do this!" As Naruto began to open the questionnaire, Sasuke grabbed his wrist roughly. Naruto turned back to Sasuke angrily. "Hey!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto sharply. "It's Sasuke. Now, we are not doing this questionnaire. I have absolutely no intention of getting to know an idiot like yourself." He hissed.

Naruto flinched slightly as a sharp burning feeling went through his body.

The bell rang signalling that the class was over.

"Now, before you all think that you don't have to do anything and you are let off the hook for not working, I'm happy to tell you all that this is your homework due for two days from now. You will have to arrange to see each other in your own time. I look forward to seeing you all then." The students groaned as they filed out of the classroom, The raven also hurrying for the door.

Naruto smirked and rushed out following the raven out.

"Oi! Sasuke, or whatever. Let's do this now, because I'm eager to answer these-" Naruto was unable to finish, as by this point, the black hair and onyx eyed male had pinned him up against a wall.

"I thought I'd made this clear earlier. I have no intentions whatsoever to answer this stupid questionnaire. I don't care about you, and I don't want you prying in on my personal life. Leave me alone." With that, the boy named Sasuke let go of Naruto and turned away, leaving an annoyed demon in the stairwell, anger bubbling inside of him.

_what the hell is his problem? Hmph, He thinks that he is all that, Well Sasuke Uchiha, I have a surprise for you._ He thought with a smirk as his eyes flashed red before he walked down the hall to get to his next class which was none other than sparring class with Gai sensei.

_Maybe being here isn't such a bad thing after all._ He thought with a smirk.

He flinched again as a sharp burning feeling went through his body.

"What the hell is this feeling?" He asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: that's it for the second chapter. it was told in Naruto's P.O.V...sort of. **

**hope you like it.**

**sorry for any errors **

**please review it makes me update faster. **

**Tell me which person you want me to put with Gaara. And don't say Neji because I don't write for that pairing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Ever since he had sat down next to the pink haired girl she wouldn't stop talking. She kept on asking him questions like "How old are you?, Are you wearing makeup or is that just really dark circles around your eyes?" And other annoying questions that he rather not answer.

He didn't care if he was being rude or not, he just didn't want to be bothered by weak human mortals nor did he want to get into any relationships with them. So he simply ignored them or just gave them his famous death glare, which made them get the idea and keep away from him...at least for now anyway.

Gaara was currently sitting in his seat, with his arms crossed resting on his chest as his head leaned back on the top of his chair with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, he was just relaxing his eyes from the brightness of the human world. This is something that he has to get use to if he doesn't want to end up messing up this whole 'Getting Naruto a mate mission.'

As he continued to think about random things that were floating around in his mind like bubbles he felt a poke, a rather harsh poke to the cheek might he say. Making a sound (Which sounded like a growl) he opened his eyes to only see emerald green eyes staring at him curiously and in irritation. probably because he was ignoring her.

"What?" He hissed as his lime green eyes narrowed into a cold glare, but it had no effect on her.

"We have work to do baka or do you except me to do all the work myself?" She asked raising a brow at him with her own glare.

Gaara stared at her blankly before looking down at the packet which said **'Hate Questionnaire' **in big uppercase black bubble letters on the top of it.

He then looked back at the pink haired girl who was still staring at him. If you looked hard enough you could probably see Gaara's eye twitch in annoyance.

"This is pointless." He said after a few moments of silence.

The pink haired girl sighed before shaking her head. "I don't like the idea of doing this either, but let's just do it so it so we can get it over with okay?" She asked as she reached into her pink her backpack pulling out a black pen.

Sighing in defeat he simply nodded.

"Okay, Let's start off with the people you hate. For me I hate loud immature people no matter what age they are, I hate people who ask the same questions over and over again because I have a short temper or at least I am told that by my friends, um what else?" She muttered the last part to herself as she tapped her pen on her chin as she thought.

"I hate the same people so I guess you can out put that down for both of us." Gaara said as he glanced over at his blond haired friend.

"Okay, um I really can't think of any more people who I hate so let's go with colors and places, You can start this time." She said as she turned her attention back to him.

"I hate all bright colors, I only care for the dark colors like black and darker shades of blue and red. I hate crowed places and tiny spaces, its makes me feel caged in." He said.

Sakura smiled at him. "Wow we have things in common huh? Well I guess we'll need to finish this some other time since the bell is going to ring soon." she said as she grabbed a notebook out of her bag. she opened it up to a random place and scribbled something down before ripping it out and handing it to him.

"There is my cell phone number and my address, so we can arrange a time for you to come over so we can finish this, the name Is Sakura by the way if you forgot." She said with a smile before she got up with her bag strap on her shoulder and walked over to the door just as the bell rang.

_She is one weird mortal_. He thought to himself before he grabbed the paper that she had left on the desk along with her information. He got up from his seat and walked over to the door to only stop short from a sudden hot burning sensation all over his body. He made a sound and held his head as he stumbled into the wall, feeling dizzy for a few moments.

"Are you alright Gaara?" The teacher asked him.

Gaara let go of his head and turned to the teacher with a glare.

"I'm fine." he hissed before he walked out of the classroom leaving a concern and rather confused teacher behind.

Kakashi shrugged and returned to his book. he giggled like a school girl blushing slightly.

"Oh Yuki you naughty naughty little thing." he said.

**{Page Break}**

_That went better than I excepted, I thought that he would be more scary but turns out he's cute just like a panda! Hehe maybe I should start calling him that or maybe Mr. Raccoon eyes just to see his reaction._ Sakura thought to herself as she walked to her second class of the day which was sparring class with Gai-Sensei.

"Hey Sakura wait up!" A voice shouted from behind.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hey Ino, What's up?" She asked her blond haired best friend.

"Oh you know, So who was the weirdo sitting next to you in Kakashi-Sensei's Class?" She asked.

Sakura gave her a look before sighing. "I think his name was Gaara, And he's not a weirdo Ino, sure he may seem weird, but he's okay I guess. He isn't as scary as I thought he would be." Sakura said as she moved her bangs out of her face.

"Mm whatever you say, Say me and everyone else is going to the night club tonight, wanna come it will be fun and maybe if your lucky you might get laid." Ino said with a wink.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. " No thank you, I'm not some pink haired whore who goes around and have sex with every guy she sees, if you don't mind I want my first time to be with someone special and with someone who I trust, Not some random stranger who could have some kind of illness." She said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Wow Sakura your really boring you know that? Why can't you just lay back and relax for once instead of always being tense?" She asked.

Before Sakura could answer she walked into something hard. (That's what you get for not paying attention.)

Sakura made a sound and backed away from the something or someone she had bumped into and held her sore nose in her hand.

"Whoa there sorry, I didn't see you there I was in my own little world." A voice said.

Sakura looked up to see the blond haired boy who was in Kakashi's class.

"It's alright, your Naruto right?" She asked letting go of her nose after she made sure that it wasn't bleeding or anything like that.

The blond grinned at her. "Yep! That's me why do you ask?" He said curiously as he stared down at her.

Sakura shook her head with a small smile. "No reason just checking. Hey um do you know the other new guy Gaara?" She asked.

Naruto seemed to tense for a few seconds before relaxing.

"Yeah of course I know him! He's my cousin after all!" He said.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Panda is your cousin?" She asked.

Naruto raised a brow at the nickname. "Panda, I wouldn't call him that if I were you, the last time someone called him that the person went missing and wasn't found. So don't say that kay?" He asked with a serious look in his blue eyes.

Sakura slowly nodded. not really caring if she would get hurt by him or not, she wants to see his reaction.

"Oh! Uh My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my best friend Ino!" She said pointing to herself before to Ino who nodded at him.

"Hi Nice to meet you." He said.

"So what class do you have next? We have Gai-Sensei." Ino asked.

Naruto smiled. "I have that class to, do you think you two can take me there I'm lost." He said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sakura giggled. "Of course Naruto! Just follow us okay? Oh and just to warn you ahead of time Gai-Sensei is a little weird." She said as she walked around Naruto and down the hall.

Naruto made a sound. "I'm use to weird, where I come from there is a lot of weirdos and when I say a lot I mean a lot." He said.

"Sounds interesting, you should tell me about it at lunch, I mean if you want to come and sit with us at lunch that is." She said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure I don't mind, I might end up dragging Gaara with me if that is alright with you two." He said.

Sakura nodded and Ino shrugged not really caring as long as the freak doesn't talk to her.

**{Page Break}**

With every step he took the pain grew more and more unbearable. It felt as if his whole body was on fire, it felt like his head was going to explode. the pain just didn't want to stop.

"Naruto? You okay?" Sakura asked as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto forced a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking." He lied.

She stared at him for a few seconds before turning back around saying a quiet "If you say so."

After a few more moments of walking Naruto and the two girls finally got to the sparring room doors.

"Well here we are, the guy's locker room is on the left side of the room. Gai-Sensei should be in there so you can get the uniform from him." Sakura said quickly before she and Ino rushed into the girl's locker room.

With a sigh Naruto walked across the gym and into the locker room, to only be stared at by a ton of guys.

"Your the new guy eh? Your pretty damn cute if you ask me." One guy said with a smirk.

Naruto mentally scowled. He forced a smile on and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh Thanks?" He said awkwardly.

The same guy walked over to him and backed him up to the wall.

"How about you and me go to ny place after school, What do you say cutie?" He asked smirking.

"Uh...No thank you." He said trying to push the guy away from him, but the guy only pinned his arms to the wall above his head. Everyone just stood there like a bunch of idiots and watched.

"Don't deny it blondie, I know you want too." He said as he leaned in closer to his face.

Naruto than glared at him, getting ticked off now.

"I said no so let me go before I rip your arms out of your sockets." He hissed.

The brunette chuckled. "Ooh, kitten got bite, I like my toys feisty, it makes them so much more enjoyable to fuck." He said.

Naruto's eyes darkened as the brunette's hand got close to his lower region.

"I'm warning you, if you don't let me go right this moment I will rip your arms out of your socket, don't believe it try me." He growled.

"I hardly doubt you can do anything to me, I mean you have such an girly figure. And plus why would you hurt me when I'm just going to make you feel good?" He asked as he grabbed Naruto by his crouch.

_**SNAP**_.

Before anyone could react Naruto had the guy pinned to the ground, his foot pressed down hard on the guys spine as his hands held the guys arms back in a painful position.

"I'm not some kind of man whore you fucking sick minded Jackass." He hissed.

The brunette chuckled. "You act all tough and mighty, but will you do what you say?" He asked smirking as he turned his head to the side so he could See Naruto's glaring face.

Slowly a evil smirk appeared on his lips as his blue eyes darkened a few shades. He pulled on the guys arms harshly causing the guy to yelp out in pain.

"Do you really want to find out that answer?" He asked pulling slightly harder causing the brunets arms crack.

The guy screamed out in pain. "O-Okay I'm sorry just let me go man!" He cried.

Naruto's eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue and his sweet smile returned.

"Good, glad you understand." He said cheerfully before he walked past the crowd of boys who were now all staring at him.

_This is only my first day here and I already messed up, shit...hopefully Gaara doesn't do anything stupid._ Naruto thought as he took off his shirt not noticing that a certain Uchiha was watching his every move with curious eyes.

"Welcome my youthful children! as you all know we all have a new student, why don't you come up here by me and introduce yourself to us all?" Gai-Sensei asked.

Naruto stared at him blankly at him for a few seconds before he got up from his spot on the bleachers and walked over to him, for him to only be pulled into a tight spine crushing hug.

"Welcome to Konoha high school my youthful new student! I am Gai-Sensei! I'm so happy to meet you!" He said now spinning around in circles with Naruto still in his arms.

After a few moments he stopped spinning and let go of Naruto. Naruto stumbled around trying to keep his balance as he tried to get over his dizziness.

"Ahh, don't ever do that again, Now It feels like I'm going to gonna be sick." Naruto said before he fell down to his knees taking deep breaths.

_Geez thanks you green bushy eyebrow freak! Now I feel even more worse then I did before!_ He thought angrily.

Gai Laughed slightly, slapping a hand on Naruto's back, making him yelp out in both surprise and pain.

"Sorry about that, I got to carried away." He said.

Naruto looked at him and grumbled before he slowly got up from the floor.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 18 and I use to live in mist. " _Or at least I did when I was still alive all those thousands of years ago._ He added in him mind.

Gai-Sensei Stared at him for a few moments in question.

Naruto Sighed. "I'm in my sophomore year because I had dropped out of school when I was 16 so now I have to make it up, same with my cousin." He lied. He didn't see the point of telling people the truth, it will only cause people to get in his way more.

Gai shook his head. "It's not that, It's just that I am wondering how you could be from mist when that place is for psychotic mental people."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah that may be true, but it wasn't as bad as everyone thinks, sure there may be weird murderous people there, but as long as you are on their good side you'll be fine." He said.

Gai nodded in understanding before clapping loud to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone Since We have a new student today we won't be doing our test today, we'll do it sometime next week. For today you all have free time, but as for right now you all must run around the school 3 times, and if you complain or run to slow I will keep on adding more laps on, now go you have 5 minutes to complete this task." He said.

Everyone groaned and moaned before they got into a small group of 4 and ran out.

Sakura, Ino and the raven from first class came over to him.

"Hey want to be In our group? We usually run in groups." Sakura said with a smile.

Ino and Sakura along with the rest of the girls were wearing a plain white T-Shirt that ended at the waist and a pair of shorts that were slightly to short for them. The guys on the other hand they had on black jogging pants with a white T-Shirt.

"Uh sure!" He said in fake cheeriness.

_Wow I have been doing that a lot since I got here_. He thought irritated.

"Okay! Let's go before we end up running more laps than needed because I can only run 4 laps max." Ino said

Naruto nodded and started out with the others.

"So Sakura-Chan what questionnaire did you get?" Naruto asked.

"The hate questionnaire I think." She said as she broke out in a slow run with the others.

"Lucky! me and the duck butt over there has the Love interest Questionnaire." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke glared at him before scowling.

Sakura giggled. "Aw how cute!" She cooed.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"How can it be cute?" He asked in annoyance.

Sakura giggled along with Ino.

"It means you can be a happy gay couple!" They both said in a union.

Naruto's eyes widen as he choked on his spit that had just gotten suck down the wrong pipe.

**"NANI!?" **

Naruto screamed causing other students to look back in their direction.

Sakura and Ino flinched at the loudness of his voice while Sasuke growled and glared at him.

"I was just joking baka, no need to be so loud." Sakura said pouting as she rubbed her now ringing ears.

Naruto blushed in embarassed as he ran slightly faster. "Sorry, you just surprised me thats all." Naruto mumbled.

Ino looked at him before she rolled her eyes. "Ugh both you and your cousin are weirdo freaks." She said causing Sakura to glare at her and nudge her rather harshly in her side.

"Ino! Be nice." Sakura hissed.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No it's okay. We get that all the time so don't worry." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned. "...it's still not nice though." She said softly.

Naruto looked at her and smiled one of his fake smiles. "No really its okay, we're use to that so it doesn't bother us anymore so don't worry about it." Naruto said.

_It doesn't bother us because we know its true. _Naruto thought.

**{Page Break.}**

Soon everyone was back in the room either panting from the running or sitting down on the bleachers resting.

Naruto glanced at some of the students and sighed mentally. He really wished that Gaara was there with him, he felt so out of place when he's the only demon in the class.

Naruto's eyes then slowly glanced over at Sasuke. He was sitting on the bleachers next to a brunette with red tattooes on his face. The brunette reached over and rubbed Sasuke's inner thigh and the raven did nothing to stop it.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the brunette. For some unknown reason he didn't like how he was touching Sasuke, why did he care? He had no clue.

The brunette then leaned over and started to nibble on Sasuke's neck/collarbone. Sasuke just merely tilted his head to the side and if you looked hard enough you could see a light blush on his pale cheeks.

Naruto snarled without thinking making a few students who were either sitting or standing close by looking at him weirdly.

Just then Sakura came up.

"Thats kiba Inuzaka, he's the school whore. He and Sasuke has had a thing going on for a while now. They're not dating or having sex they're just..using each other for sexual frustration release." Sakura said.

Naruto's blood boiled before a even more powerful sharp pain went throughout his body.

Naruto hissed out, clenching his hand over his heart as he gritted his teeth. Naruto's eyes squeezed closed in pain as he felt a small soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Naruto?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sakura's voice asked in concern and worry.

Naruto soon fell down to his knees, holding himself up with one hand as another gripped his chest.

_**No matter how hard you try you can't defeat me little one, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. There's no where for you too run. Your coming with me. **_A voice said to him before his whole world went black.

Not seeing or hearing Gaara who just rushed in immediately going towards him.

* * *

**A/N : Okay that's it for the third chapter hope you all like it. **

**Okay so some of you keep on saying to keep it Gaara and Sakura and I guess that will be fine. **

**I like GaaSaku as a couple as well, but not as much as I use too.**

**Also I will not be updating as fast as I am right now due to me needing to write the next chapter and also because I'm not getting that many reviews. **

**please review for this chapter or I WON'T update this story.**


End file.
